Forums are a great source of information and questions and answers. At some point, most computer users end up searching for answers in a forum. Just like regular search, such searches are generally performed using keywords and the user has to sift through results that are not related to what is desired. Once the user has found a particularly useful thread in a forum, the user often has to read through the entire thread to find the ‘answer’ being sought by the user. Depending on the length of the thread this could be a daunting task. Some forums have “up-voting” which allows users to vote for the correct answer so that they would bubble to the top. However, such up-voting might result in more than one result that could be considered a correct answer and more reading and thinking is needed on the part of the user/searcher. Additionally, just looking at the number of votes is not sufficient. The top-voted answer to a forum question may not be the most relevant answer for a user's specific question if the user's question has different attributes/circumstances.